Happy Birthday to U!
by anonymous789
Summary: Following an eventful birthday, Lincoln is getting ready for bed when Leni suddenly reveals that a surprise present is waiting for him in their bedroom . . . and is just waiting for him to unwrap her. Birthday gift for AberrantScript.


**Author's Note**

Hello, friends and fans!

While this may not be my first foray into M-rated territory, I admit it may be a little weak and awkward in some places. It isn't perfect, but I am still proud of it, nonetheless.

My inspiration for writing this story needs no introduction_—_his writing speaks for itself. But if you've ever had the chance and pleasure of coming across one of AberrantScript's stories the way I've had, you would see the extensive amount of time, effort and love he puts into his work. He is a very talented individual and a great friend who knows how to inspire and touch the hearts of others. Make sure to give him plenty of love, favorites and likes today!

Happy birthday, Abby! This is for you! I hope you enjoy!

"I Wanna Touch U" was recorded and performed by Def Leppard on their fifth album _Adrenalize_ and written by Rick Allen, Steve Clark, Phil Collen, Joe Elliot and Robert John "Mutt" Lange. I recommend playing the song while you read along.

_The Loud House_, including its characters, episodes, and dialogue are the property of Nickelodeon and Chris Savino.

P.S. Before anyone asks, Lincoln and Leni are both of legal age here.

—

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Breathe in, breathe out._

_Breathe in, breathe out._

—

For the past 10 minutes or so, I had been repeating the same routine over and over again.

I don't know about you, but it's been an eventful day for me. But I can't complain too much—it was my birthday today and the party I had was perhaps the highlight of my day so far. It was full of family, friends, music, cosplay, cake, ice cream and especially gifts. Now, I could go into more detail about what happened, but my lawyer has repeatedly advised me from doing so, lest the police use anything I say in the upcoming trial.

Don't give me that look –I had nothing to do with it!

How were we supposed to know the permit for the block party had gotten mixed up in red tape? Unfortunately, Luna did not take the news very well . . . those police cars never stood a chance against her axe.

But anyway, after putting on my PJs and brushing my teeth, I went to get a glass of water. And who do I hear but my second-oldest sister Leni call out to me in a seductive tone that there was one more gift I had yet to unwrap . . . and how it was waiting for me in the bedroom we shared.

Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to mention that I'm in a relationship with Leni? Must've slipped my mind. Ironically, Lisa's gift to me was a contract that legalized incest. Don't ask me how she did it; given her sources and methods, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know.

Sorry, I'm getting off-track again.

Right now, I'm sweating bullets. That seductive tone Leni uses is my equivalent of a siren's song. It is enticing and frightening at the same time—enticing, because it always makes me hard as Chinese algebra; frightening, because what Leni lacks in intellect, she makes up for in stamina. She is a beast in bed and is always trying to think up new ways to keep our sex life active.

One time, she went into full BDSM mode, dressing up in leather and arming herself with a lone, teasing feather. And with me bound to the bed and gagged, she easily had her way with me. It was like something out of a Stephen King novel.

Another time, she came down with a bad fever and was delirious and out of it, but she still found a way to seduce me into screwing her. I mean, how can you say no when she's begging you to be her cure?

Oh, and how can I forget the time she went full-on cosplay? She went the whole nine yards with that get-up: slim, sexy black leotard, fluffy cat ear headband, painted whiskers and even a cat's tail! She had an itch that was begging to be scratched, so I took proper care of my Lenikitty that night!

I've been drinking so much water right now in a feeble attempt to stay hydrated.

—

_Glug, glug, glug. Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat._

_Glug, glug, glug. Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat._

—

"Oh, Linky . . ."

With a final gulp, I empty my drinking glass and put it in the sink. Then I march out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bedroom; it makes me feel like a soldier preparing for battle. Once I get to my destination, I find the door closed. I knock twice.

"Leni?"

There is a brief moment of silence.

"Come on in, Linky," Leni entices once more. "Your gift awaits you."

As expected, I'm pitching a tent through my orange PJs right now. So after a little bit of rearranging and maneuvering, I turn the knob and push the door open. It is pitch black within the confines of the bedroom. A brief image of a beast opening its mouth enters my mind and leaves as quick as it came. This image has run though my head more times than I can even count.

I take a wary step into the darkness. Nothing happens.

I take another step. "Hello? Leni?"

A third step. Suddenly, the door inexplicably slams shut. I let out a small yelp and turn around. It's a pointless endeavor; there's nothingness all around me.

"Leni? What's going on?"

Another brief period of silence follows. All of a sudden, I hear a brief guitar solo, followed by singing.

—

_I wanna touch U—'til we're stuck like glue_

_I wanna touch U, yeah, yeah_

—

It's only 12 seconds into the song before it abruptly cuts off. Once that happens, the room slowly lights up. My eyes glance around the room: to the right, there is a boombox on the dresser, which I recognize as one of Luna's old hand-me-downs. To the left, the vanity has candles arranged carefully on its arms and stool. On the floor are scattered rose petals, some of which make a winding trail. My eyes follow them until they make contact with the bed.

And there, lying in the middle of the bed, in a laid back pose with her legs hanging over the side, was Leni in her birthday suit. Propped up on her elbow, her left hand was covering her crotch; her right arm was draped over her breasts, obscuring her rosy, pink nipples. Her only article of clothing was a big red bow on top of her head, in the place her sunglasses usually occupied.

"Well? Do you like it, Linky?" my sister seductively asks me. All at once, the fear and tension I was feeling before slowly fades away. "I'm sorry it may not be as big and grand as the signed limited edition Ace Savvy comics Luan got you, or that piece of paper Lisa made for you, but I like to think that big things come in small packages." With the limberness of a contortionist, Leni quickly repositions herself so that she was lying on her back. She then arched her arms backward toward the headboard while propping her legs up in an M shape.

"And you know what they say about gifts, Linky . . ."

My breathing is starting to become hard and erratic. "W-what's that, Leni?" I ask her with a stutter.

"They're totes better unwrapped." And with that, she spread her legs, revealing her smooth, unshaven pink sex.

An image of two rainbows, both side by side and connected to an overflowing pot of gold, suddenly enters my mind. I realize I've hit the jackpot, and not just because I'm wearing my lucky red undies. As if on their own accord, my hands make quick work of removing my PJs and underwear until I, too, was naked as the day I was born. I note the lingering stare she gives my hard-on and how she begins to drool slightly.

With half-lidded eyes, Leni bites her lip and motions me over with the tip of her finger. Like a fish to bait on a hook, I found myself being reeled in by my older sister. I crawl onto the bed and kneel between Leni's legs. With fever in my eyes, I lean forward and kiss Leni on the lips.

Accepting the kiss lovingly, she wraps her arms around me. Seconds pass before our kiss intensifies and our tongues take their sweet, sweet time exploring each other's mouths. I shift my weight further up Leni's body and my hard-on rubs lightly against her pussy. She breaks the kiss with a spine-tingling moan.

"Linky . . ." she groans my name. "Save me, please. I'm on fire over you."

With great reluctance, I ease my way out of Leni's grasp and reposition myself once more between her legs. I lock my gaze onto her mound, and see her pussy leaking precum.

Our eyes met once more and in hers, I saw Leni pleading for me to save her from the burning down below.

With a trusting smile, I use my hands to pry Leni's legs further apart and dip downward, running my tongue against the smooth surface of her pussy.

The sudden cry Leni emits as a result is so high in decibel, it inexplicably turns the boombox back on and resumes playing.

—

_I get high on you,_

_I'm on fire over you_

_And I can't let you go,_

_Can't let you go_

—

It's a slow but intimate assault on my part, and Leni just can't help but latch her hands into my hair and pull. I groan at the pain on the sides of my head, but it only serves to drive me onward.

"LincolnLincolnLincolnOMGoshOMGoshOMGosh!" Leni spits out in a crazed mantra. Her eyes roll upward at the immense pleasure she was experiencing from my velvet muscle.

—

_I got love on the rise and I burn like a fire_

_I got my eye on the prize, got love in my sights_

_And I can't let you go,_

_I can't let you go_

—

_Give me no reasons, give me no rhymes,_

_Give me that feelin' all of the time_

—

As I worm my tongue deeper into my sister's snatch, my hands slither up her body and each grab hold of a nipple. With my index fingers and thumbs positioned, I begin twisting them slightly and generating friction. This makes her breathing more fast-paced and her body begins rocking back and forth.

"I'm, I'm, I'm gonna cum," she lightly cries not too long into her rhythm. As if to express that notion further, I feel her insides begin to clench as I remove my tongue from the depths of her pink sex.

With a devious grin, I use my chipped tooth to lightly scrape her clit. And just like I suspected she would, Leni came undone. For all my hard work and effort, I was rewarded with a gush of girlcum right to the face. I swallowed as much as I could, savoring Leni's sweet nectar.

—

_I wanna touch U—'til we're stuck like glue_

_I wanna touch U—yeah, baby, that is true_

_I wanna touch U—nobody else will do, girl_

_I wanna touch U_

_'__Cause a little too much could never be enough now_

—

"My God, Lincoln!" Leni exclaims once her orgasm dies down. "That was totes amazing! Every time is always better than the last." She sighs in satisfaction and I notice how her eyes and smile light up her whole face.

"Yes, it was," I say in agreeance. I fight to catch my breath as I wipe the remainder of whatever bits of cum I might have missed. I could also feel my hard-on start to deflate. "And so are you," I add on. Leni blushes heavily at my compliment and slowly sits up.

"You're not so bad yourself, stud," she retorts huskily. Now it was my turn to blush. "However," she is quick to add. "I seemed to have noticed that you haven't had a chance to get off yet." Her hand snakes its way downward and wraps itself around my slightly flaccid shaft.

I suddenly freeze up upon contact. "N-no," I manage to stutter out. Perhaps sensing my discomfort, Leni begins to stroke my penis slowly and lovingly with the tip of her thumb.

"Well, we're just gonna have to fix that then, aren't we, Linky?" With each stroke, I feel the blood rushing back to my dick and inflate once more.

"You, you want to go again?" I ask, a little hesitantly and a bit shy.

Leni squeals in delight in response, lightly bouncing on the bed and clapping her hands. "Yes, please!" After my hard-on reaches its full capacity for the second time that night, Leni lies back down on the bed and spreads her legs once more. She flashes me those bedroom eyes again and my sex drive kickstarts itself back to life.

—

_I get wired on you and I thrill to your touch_

_Yeah, I get excited over you—can't stop this landslide of love_

_No, no, I can't let you go,_

_I can't let you go_

—

_Give me no reasons, give me no rhymes,_

_Give me that feelin' all of the time_

—

"Let me have it, Linky," Leni requests, her voice laced with desire. "I totes want you to give it all to me."

And who am I to deny her innocent request?

I line my hard-on up with her pussy and begin to push slowly. I expected more resistance, but considering the number I did on her already and with her inner walls already coated in girlcum, penetration came pretty easily. Both of us groan in delight once we establish contact. For some reason, I'm reminded of my breathing method from earlier—in and out, in and out. Each thrust gets faster and faster until it felt like nothing more than a blur.

—

_I wanna touch U—'til we're stuck like glue_

_I wanna touch U—yeah, baby, that is true_

_I wanna touch U—nobody else will do, girl_

_I wanna touch U_

_'__Cause a little too much could never be enough,_

_Never be enough, no_

—

"Harder, Linky! Harder!" Leni screams in pleasure. "Fuck your big sister! Fuck me good!"

"You kiss . . . your brother . . . with that . . . mouth?" I ask in between breaths and thrusts.

In response, she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me down, pressing her body and lips hard against mine. She begins lifting her hips in order to better meet my thrusts and that action only compels me to go faster.

—

_Give me no reasons, give me no rhymes,_

_Give me that feelin' all of the time_

—

_I wanna touch U—nobody else will do_

_I wanna touch U_

_I wanna touch U_

—

"Faster! Faster! Faster!" she begs.

I oblige. I can feel my climax building. And by the look on Leni's face, she was getting close, too.

—

_I wanna touch U—'til we're stuck like glue_

_I wanna touch U—yeah, baby, that is true_

_I wanna touch U—nobody else but you_

_I wanna touch U—oh, 'til we get it right_

_I wanna touch U—yeah, make it last all night_

_I wanna touch U—baby, you excite_

_I wanna touch (touch) U_

_'__Cause a little too much could never be enough now_

—

As the song ends, I thrust as deep as I possibly can and hold on tight. I let out a prolonged moan as I begin pumping into my own sister.

In turn, Leni falls apart for the second time tonight, her pussy molding around my dick and milking my balls for all the cum it can.

"Abby!" Leni cries out in the heat of the moment. She throws her head back and also emits a satisfied moan as she rides out her second orgasm of the night.

My dick eventually slides out of Leni's pussy and both of us groan at the loss of connection. We make up for it, however, by generating our own warmth. I rest my head against Leni's bosom and wrap my arms around her, while she reciprocates the action and holds me close as we bask in the afterglow.

"I love you, Linky," Leni replies as she kisses the top of my head.

"I love you, too, Leni," I reaffirm back with a yawn and snuggle myself between her breasts.

I close my eyes and am about ready to call it a day when a beat of realization suddenly hits me.

I open my eyes again. "Uh, Leni? Who's Abby?"

Leni turns to face the fourth wall and winks.

—

In case you haven't noticed, I've referenced a number of Abby's works throughout this story. Did you find them all?

Reviews, comments and concerns are always welcome!

Once again, happy birthday, Abby! I hope you enjoy your special day today!

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
